All Because of Ivory
by LilKinny
Summary: Ivory Avion is in the middle of a love pentagon. No, not a love triangle. That involves 2 guys and 1 girl. This love pentagon involves 4 guys and 1 girl. One love-insane guy, one creepy guy, one casual guy, and one guy that flat out ignores her. And you thought your life was crazy? TBNRfrags, Woofless, BajanCanadian, NoochM, and Team Crafted fanfic.
1. Intro

Standing in front of the apartment building's door, I contemplate over what I'm about to do. Sighing, I knock on the door. I hear people talking inside and I hear the voice of an angel. The door opens.

"I need to get money. I'll be right back." The most beautiful girl in the world says as she turns, not bothering to look at me. I jump onto her back, causing her to fall down with a shriek.

"LOVE ME! JUST LOVE ME AND ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" I scream. She continues screaming and since I'm heavier than her, she's pinned under me. Mitch, her best friend, runs in and begins laughing. She stops screaming and glares at him.

"Get off of me Rob." She hisses in annoyance. Mitch helps her up as she brushes the imaginary dirt off of her sweatpants. Even looking like a mess, she's beautiful. And her name? Ivory Avion. She has the prettiest red hair that ends below her shoulders. But she had her hair dyed to it downgraded in color until it's light orange. Her eyes are chocolate brown and she has pale skin with a few freckles.

Ivory, or Ivy as she likes to be called, is wearing a white T-shirt with light blue sweatpants. Her hair is done in a messy bun. She doesn't understand how beautiful she is and constantly lowers her self-esteem. Although, she never wears makeup.

_Ivory's POV_

Rob stands up and studies me for a few seconds, like he's lost in thought. Mitch looks amused and I punch him on the shoulder lightly. Tonight, he's having a party since all of his friends from the USA are coming up to Montreal for the next two weeks. People say I don't seem like I'm from Canada. It's because I was born in Florida and I grew up there until I was about 6. Then I moved here.

"Rob. Please leave." I politely ask him. He nods, as if in a daze, and leaves. Before I close the door, the real pizza-delivery guy comes. Mitch and I ordered pizza for lunch since we're thinking of what to do tonight for the party. Mitch pays, ignoring my pleas to pay, and we go back to the living room.

"OK. So no Xbox?" He asks me. The party is at his apartment, or the apartment a few doors down.

"Yea. Can we talk for a second?" I ask him, putting down my plate on the coffee table. He nods and crosses out 'Xbox' from the list before adding more on.

"What's up?" He questions me, not bothering to meet my eyes.

"You haven't been talking to me as much as before. Ever since you joined Team Crafted, you've ditched me with recording sessions to record with them and you've been talking about moving to LA soon with them. If you don't want to hang out with me, you could have just said so." I tell him. He pauses in his writing and looks up at me.

"We've talked. We see each other everyday!" He says.

"When getting the mail." I fire back.

"Why is this bothering you now?" He questions me.

"Because tonight, they're flying up here and you're going to leave me alone, yet again, for them." I try proving my point. I know it's going to happen.

"I won't leave you." He tries saying, but won't meet my eyes.

"You're not making eye contact. If you don't want me coming since you think I'll embarrass you, then I won't." I try coming at this angle. I don't want attention; I want to sort out this problem since it's been nagging me for a while.

"Ivy, I want you coming." He says sincerely. I sigh before picking up a list.

"Fine." I say, dropping the topic.

"Can you reread me the guest list?" He says, looking at the paper he's writing on.

"You, me, Preston, Rob, Mat, Adam, Ty, Jerome, Quentin, Ian, Jason, Tyler, and a few of my friends." I tell him.

"OK. I'm going to buy snacks and stuff for later." He says and leaves. I eye a movie I just bought and grab it. It's 'The Starving Games', or a parody of the Hunger Games except it's written by the people that made 'Vampires Suck'. Both are extremely hilarious. After sliding it into the DVD player, I stand up. While it loads, I grab a can of Pepsi and return to my couch. It's the middle of December. Perfect time for a party. Christmas is next week.

When Katniss volunteers, the doorbell rings. I pause the movie and go over to the door. I cautiously open the door, making sure it isn't Rob. It's some random guy.

"Uh... Hi. Are you Mitch's girlfriend or something?" He asks me. I blush before nodding and opening the door entirely.

"Um... No. Why?" I ask him.

"I'm here since Mitch invited me?" He says.

"TY!" I hear someone yell as I hear the elevators open. He sighs and turns.

"What?" He asks the person. This guy comes into view with light brown, curly hair.

"Is this Mitch's apartment? Are you Mitch's girlfriend?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I'm Mitch's friend. He ran out to get stuff for later." I say.

"Can we stay at your place until he comes back?" The guy with long brown hair asks me. I shrug as they enter.

"IVORY!" I hear Rob shouting. They pause.

"Hurry up!" I tell them. The doors from the stairs open. They get their bags inside as I close the door. I lock the door and grab my phone.

"Who's that?" The guy with curly brown hair asks me as I get Preston's contact. I dial the number as the guy with long hair laughs.

"Hello?" Preston answers the phone. Rob begins pounding on the door.

"It's Ivy. Rob's back. Mitch didn't do anything before and Rob almost killed me. He's going to knock my door down." I say as Rob continues to bang on the door.

"I'll be over soon." He says as we hang up.

"Who did you call?" The guy with long hair asks.

"My friend. Sorry about him. So... I let two strangers into my house... I'm assuming you know Mitch?" I ask them. They proudly nod.

"I'm Adam and this is Ty. We're part of Team Crafted." The guy with curly hair introduces them. I roll my eyes as I hear yelling outside.

"GO AWAY ROB!" I hear Preston yelling. I grin as I open the door. Preston stands there as I see the elevator doors closing.

"Thanks." I inspect the door. Not too damaged. Preston looks over my shoulder towards Adam and Ty.

"Adam? Ty? Why are you guys in Ivy's apartment?" Preston asks them.

"Ivy? Who's Ivy?" Ty asks Preston.

"I'm Ivy. It's really Ivory, but I prefer Ivy." I tell them.

"We can ask the same thing about you Preston." Adam says to him.

"I'm one of her good friends." Preston says. "Where's Mitch at?" Preston asks me.

"Went shopping." I tell him. He comes in and I close my door. Preston enters the living room and sees Katniss dancing on the screen.

"What are you watching?" He asks me, laughing.

"The Starving Games." I reply as I plop onto the couch. He sits next to me as Ty and Adam shuffle in.

"I swear, you guys act the same." Adam says.

"All we did was fall onto the couch." Preston says. I play the movie and shush them. Adam and Ty sit on the other couch and we watch the movie. After laughing and getting to the part where the announcement for teaming takes place, the doorbell rings. I pause it as everyone dies from laughter. I try to stop laughing as I open the door. Mitch.

"What are you laughing about?" He listens for a second. "Is Adam here or something?" He questions me. I nod as he puts his bags down by the door. He comes in as I close the door and we enter the living room. Everyone's laughing too hard to answer. Finally, they stop laughing and catch their breath.

"Hey Mitch." Ty says.

"Why are you guys here? And hey Preston." Mitch says. Preston waves.

"We thought Ivy was your girlfriend and she said you were out so we came in. We started watching this hilarious movie." Adam answers.

"Awesome. Come on. I'll show you to your couches at my house." Mitch says.

"I'll see you guys later at the party." I tell them. I play the movie as they leave. Preston leaves once the movie is over and I realize it's almost 8. The party started at 7. I run into my room to get ready.

I finally pick out a nice red tank top that goes under a leather jacket with black leggings and black flats. My hair is complimented by the fiery look and I smile. I leave my phone and I grab my keys, sliding them into a pocket as I walk to Mitch's apartment. I hear music from outside and wonder how long the neighbors will keep the music this loud. I hate noise complaints. I open the door as a burst of electronic music hits me. I close the door and find my friends already there.

"Hey!" Preston says and comes up to me. He introduces me to the others that I don't know and find them all sober. Mitch lowers the music.

"Attention! Let's all play truth or dare!" He says, raising his glass. Yep, this isn't good.

* * *

**First chapter down! **

**So I've been obsessed with Pokemon White 2 for the past week. I can't get past Elesa though. I have:**

**- Level 15 Marill**

**- Level 17 Skitty**

**- Level 18 Eevee**

**- Level 20 Lopunny**

**- Level 21 Growleth (Can't spell)**

**- Level 26 Servine **

**CAN ANYBODY TELL ME WHEN SKITTY EVOLVES! PLEASE! **

**~LilKinny**


	2. Truth or Dare Reveals Stuff

**Hai doods. I found the best mash up of 2013 songs ever. Look up 'Mashup 2013' and listen to the one by DJ Earworm. Best thing I've ever heard. **

**And for you people that are like 'How the crap did she get into this love triangle?' and that Ivy is a Mary-Sue... Look. I never said she wasn't going to be one. And I'm working on getting rid of that Mary-Sueish image. Yes, a love pentagon is big BUT I have something to discredit her. I'm going to answer all your questions in this chapter. **

**BTW, I have Mario Galaxy pajama pants. Be jealous. **

**_Ivory's POV_**

Everyone starts cheering and they make a circle. I stray to the side and I go over to Mitch's bookshelf. He has these books for me mainly because he knows I like reading and he has a collection for me at his house as well.

I've scanned this bookshelf countless amount of times, but I notice something sticking out at the bottom. Looking over my shoulder, I see that they're all distracted with the game. Even my friends. I told Mitch that I knew he would leave me. But I don't mind now. I want to see what this is. And especially the bottom shelf... He has YouTube stuff down there and papers for his job... I grab the book and I sneak into the hallway. I sit down out of their eyes and I look at the cover.

Montreal Elementary School Yearbook. The yearbook from elementary school, where I met Rob, Mat, Preston, and Mitch. How many years ago was that? I open the book, looking towards the living room. I hope they don't hear me. I go through the table of contents until I reach 3rd grade. The year this yearbook belonged to Mitch. I turn to that page and find a completely different me.

I dyed my hair red because I loathed the brown it was. People always said I looked like my mother. My mother died in a car accident in 5th grade and I looked almost exactly like her. Even today, when I visit my father in Florida (he moved back once I turned 18), he thinks I'm my mother. Like the red hair isn't existing.

In the year book, Ivory Avion has brown hair and a chipmunk smile. She has a joy in her eyes that radiate parental love. I look at the pictures of my friends. **(I don't know Preston's or Rob's last names.)** Preston looks almost exactly like he does today, but his skin is lighter in the picture. Preston's smile shows friendship and loyalty. I remember when I first met Preston.

_It was a cloudy day in 4th grade. I was reading a book, as usual, and Mitch went to hang out with his new friend Mat. I was reading a long book and I was determined to finish it by the time recess was over because I knew I could. Then, disaster struck._

_One of the most popular girls in my grade named Hannah and her minions came over. Hannah shoved the book out of my hand, causing it to land in the dirt. Then, one of Hannah's friends named Tess ripped the book in half and started stepping on it. The other girls laughed at me and called me names for reading a book. It was __Pride and Prejudice__, a book recommended to me by my teacher. By the time they left, my book was merely shredded pages and a mud-filled cover. _

_Then, a boy came over. He was playing Wall-Ball, like I commonly saw Mitch play. I never joined in because I was afraid of the tennis ball. When Mitch finally persuaded me to play with him once, someone threw the ball and when it bounced off the brick wall, it hit me in the eye. He sat next to me and looked at my torn-up book._

_"Hiya! I'm sorry about your book." He said to me. _

_"It's fine. I'll get another copy." I say as I begin to pick up the muddy pages. He comes over and helps me pick up the pages. _

_"I'm Preston." He says once we're done cleaning up the remains of the book. _

_"I'm Ivory, but people mainly call me Ivy." That's not true. Nobody called me Ivy except my mother and Mitch. My father and sister always called me Ivory. But something about this boy just seemed... Peculiar. He didn't seem hostile, rather he seemed docile in a way. He willingly came and cleaned up a dirty book. _

_"Well Ivy, do you wanna play Wall-Ball with me and my friends?" He asked me. I shake my head. _

_"I had a bad experience with Wall-Ball. And I think it's starting to rain." I point towards the wet circles on the pavement. _

_"I guess I'll sit here with you then. Let them get wet, I don't care." Preston says. For the rest of recess, we talked and he got me to laugh, something that became rare after my mother died. _

I find Rob's picture and attempt not to laugh. His hair was everywhere and he was midway to smiling when the picture was taken. I laugh a little as I remember how I met Rob.

_I was hanging out with Preston in 6th grade when he said he invited over another friend. He said nothing else of it, so I forgot and once the doorbell rang, I thought it was my mother. He left his gaming room and went to talk to someone. Once he returned, I accidentally blew up his air base in our Minecraft building challenge. _

_"What happened?" He asked me, running inside. _

_"I had TNT! I can't be tamed!" I tell him, laughing. _

_"Well, this is Rob." He says. I turn around and saw Rob. He blushes a little when I turn and I wave. _

_"Hi. I'm Ivory, but I prefer Ivy." I tell him. My mother used to call me that, but I decide I need to make her memory live and calling myself Ivy is somehow doing that._

_"What are you guys doing?" He finally asks us. _

_"Minecraft building challenge." Preston says and plops down next to me on the green bean-bag chair. I'm on a purple one; we bought these together. At my house in a gaming room, we have the exact same chairs. We both have an extra blue one for Mitch, though. _

_"You can sit in Mitch's chair." I motion to the blue bean-bag chair with the third Xbox remote resting on it. _

_"OK." He says. He sits in the chair and Preston signs him into Mitch's Xbox account. _

_"Sorry, you need to be Mitch since we're the only three that use my Xbox." Preston tells Rob. Rob nods and begins building his air base. But every few seconds, he looked at me and blushed. _

Ever since, I knew he had a crush on me. But once I got my own apartment, he started going insane with the crush and began tackling me. I find Mat's picture and I don't exactly know how I met him. But I do remember his asking me for my deepest, darkest secret. He creeped me out and when I told Mitch, Mitch only laughed and said Mat's socially awkward. That's not socially awkward though.

But I met Mitch because he's always been near me. His house (when I used to live in a house with my family) was across the street and now, his apartment is a few doors down. We naturally became best friends, although my younger sister developed a crush on him a few years ago. Her name is Elizabeth, but we call her Ellie. She doesn't look like my mother, but her personality is spot on like my mothers. Ellie is only a year younger than me and we used to fight over Mitch. It was pointless, but we were desperate for attention after our father began drinking.

I look at other kids and I realize how stupid everyone looks. I think that the only people that got good pictures were Mitch, Preston, and myself. Mat's picture is weird because his head is back from laughing at something.

"Why aren't you playing truth or dare?" I hear to my left. I jump, startled, and I look at the person. Mat.

"I dunno. I didn't want to, I guess." I say. He sits next to me.

"Is something bothering you or something? You can tell me all your secrets." He says and gives me a look that creeps me out even more.

"Uh... Nope. I'm fine." I say.

"What's that?" He points towards the yearbook. He reads the cover and laughs. "I remember that year. I was laughing when they took my picture." He says. I nod and I show him the picture, making him laugh even more.

"Mitch! I hear people outside the circle!" I hear one of Mitch's friends, I think Jerome, shout.

"I'll go and look." Mitch says. I stand up and I leave before Mitch and assume anything.

"Nothing happened. I was just looking through an old yearbook and Mat thought I was crying or something." I tell the members as Mat walks out of the hallway.

"You didn't kiss or anything?" One of Mitch's friends, possibly Ian, ask me. I shake my head as I put back the book.

"Nothing happened." I say and I join the circle, sitting next to Preston. Normally, I would sit next to Mitch but he pissed me off earlier. Mitch gives me a look that reads: Why didn't you sit next to me? I shrug as they continue the game. Quentin is dared to take every drink at the party, mix it up, and drink it in one gulp. My friend Amy is dared to kiss Adam. Ty admits that he has a crush on my friend Kayla. My friend Ashley **(Not AshleyMariee) **dares Rob to dance on the table while Barbie Girl plays. She normally has lame dares. Finally, Rob turns to me.

"Ivy, truth or dare?" He asks me. Rob has brutal dares... And I know that after playing truth or dare with him, Preston, and Mitch once.

"Truth." I answer him.

"Out of Mitch, Mat, Preston, and myself, who do you like the most?" He asks me. All of the said guys, turn and look at me.

"You can pick whoever. It's just a game." Preston whispers in my ear. Jerome nudges Mitch and laughs. Mitch laughs with him. Exactly what I meant by ignoring me. Rob looks at me with love in his eyes and I see admiration in his eyes. Mat is giving me a weird look. Wow. They all expect me to choose them. All except Preston.

"Preston, I guess." I say. They all look at me in shock. Mitch especially. Jerome laughs as Mat looks away.

"WHAT! HE DOESN'T STALK YOU!" Rob shouts. Preston smiles at me and I sigh. Great. Just caused a war.

"Lets move away from this topic. Jerome, truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare." He says. I'm a wimp at dares.

"I dare you to call your ex and tell her that you got a new girlfriend. Put it on speaker too, so we can hear her reaction." I dare him.

"No. That's a sensitive topic." Jerome says.

"Daring me to tell everyone who I like the most is a sensitive topic." I tell him.

"No seriously. Do something else. It was a nasty breakup." Jerome says.

"No seriously. Picking who I like it a sensitive topic." I fire back.

"Why don't I take you back your apartment!" Preston says.

"Fine." I say. I don't know why, but I'm really mad at all of them. Preston and I go back to my apartment and he goes into my kitchen cabinet.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate." He says when I give him a confused look. He makes us both cups of hot chocolate and we sit at my kitchen table.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"Your welcome. Now I have a question. Why did you choose me out of the four of us?" He asks me. I sigh.

"I chose you because you didn't care who I chose. Mitch and Jerome thought it was going to be Mitch because he was laughing with Jerome. Mat was just... Creepy. And Rob was giving me a look that screamed that he loved me with all his heart. All you said was that you didn't care." I tell him.

"So I was the best option?" He asks me. It sounds terrible when he says it like that.

"No. You saw the others. They weirded me out and stuff." I answer him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 IS GOING TO HAVE THE REASON TO WHY I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE THAT! IT WILL BE UP IN 2 HOURS OR SO.**

**So doods... I think Mother Nature is drunk or something... It's gonna be 72 degrees. CHRISTMAS IS IN LITERALLY IN 3 DAYS AND I FEEL LIKE IT'S SEPTEMBER OVER HERE! **

**So yea. I've been listening to random stuff on YouTube. **

**I'M STILL STUCK ON ELESA! SERIOUSLY! I updated my team though:**

**- Level 18 Azumarill**

**- Level 23 Minccino**

**- Level 24 Solosis**

**- Level 21 Growlithe**

**- Level 24 Liepard**

**- Level 30 Servine (ALMOST TO THE NEXT EVOLUTION! LEVEL 36!)**

**~LilKinny **


	3. Recording Session

**Hai doods. So I have a statement before the chapter begins.****_ And it ties into the ending of Chapter 2._****So here is the reason about the ending and what actually happened:**

**So that night (Don't remember which night), I was reading a book for a project in a literacy class my school has. The book has a character named Ivy. I mentioned Preston (possibly) because I knew I was also writing my chapter, but I was really into the book. I thought I was on the document with all of my answers and stuff. It was a Google Form, so at the bottom there's the submit box. **

**My project is: To create a poster with the generalized plot of the story in 3 words after answering the Google Form. So one of the questions was to write the ending in your own way in the box provided. So, (NOT SAYING THE NAME OF THE BOOK.) I wrote it down where the girl asks the guy to go out with her. But the guy rejects her. And the ending is her falling asleep. **

**I did write an author's note, but I didn't read the ending because it was a late chapter and I was trying to get it done because the Google Form was due at midnight. It was 11:30. So I didn't read the ending of the chapter and I didn't reread it because I was too nervous.**

**Then I started receiving hate. Guest readers were telling me the story sucks and stuff. I have two things. One, why are you even wasting your time reviewing a story you don't like? You obviously are trying to tell me something, but your acting immature by expressing your feelings that way. And my second thing: I had no idea what I did until I finally reread the chapter after my friend told me to. **

**And I was laughing. I didn't know that I accidentally did that and my friend knew, so she told me to. So I accidentally wrote the response from the Google Form into my chapter. I was rushing, so I'll fix that. I need to delete that, so if you see two new updates, you'll know why if you read this all. **

**And if you did... Congrats! **

* * *

**I'm finally updating after what, 2 weeks? 2 and 1/2 weeks? Sorry, I have so many projects and stuff and the amount of snow we're receiving is just madness. **

**I have a:**

**~ Reading project**

**~ Science Project**

**~ Math Project**

**~ AND NOW A SOCIAL STUDIES PROJECT! ARGHHHH!**

* * *

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER!**

_Ivory's POV_

"So are you staying over tonight?" I ask him as I take our mugs to the sink. After placing them into the sink (go procrastination), I turn to face him. He shrugs.

"Is my room still clean?" He asks me. Every time Preston and I hang out late at night, he always stays over. My guest room was turned into his own room. He bought a TV to put in there, he has an Xbox in there, and even has clothes that stay here. He almost lives here and in his apartment. My only rule is that he can't eat in there after once incident where he accidentally left a peach rotting in a fake garbage can that he expects me to clean. It sat there for a good few days and when i went to dust in his room, I found a swarm of fruit-flies. Needless to say, he never ate anything in that room again.

"Yep." I reply, walking into the hallway to go to my room. He follows me and turns to go into his room. I go into my room and I close the door. After changing into pajamas, I hear music from the party still. Ever hear of noise complaints? I relax in bed as my doorbell rings.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Preston calls from his room. I get out of bed as the doorbell rings yet again. Then the person must be pressing it like crazy because it starts ringing like crazy. I stomp down the hall, throwing on a sweatshirt as I open the door. It's Mitch.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the party." He says, looking towards my pajamas.

"I'm kinda getting ready for bed. Can you turn the music down?" I question him. He nods as Preston comes out. He's in his pajamas too.

"Having a sleepover kids? Can I join? I have the Flashlight Pet!" Mitch says joyfully. Preston rolls his eyes.

"Come on. We gotta work on our Survival Let's Play! We can record a bit too. And no Mitch, I always bring the Flashlight Pet." Preston says, making me laugh.

"Dang Perrrston. I got a bunch doe." Mitch says, laughing too.

"I'll talk to you in the morning. Don't stay up to late, you're cranky when you're tired." I tell Mitch. He nods and leaves. I follow Preston into his room and there, he reveals a Flashlight Pet. I gasp.

"I always got the Flashlight Pet." He smirks. **(OK, so a while ago I saw this thing on TV that I think was called a Flashlight Pet. Basically a glow-in-the-dark pillow pet.) **I grab my controller and Preston begins recording the screen with our capture card.

"Hey guys, IVGamer here with TBNRFrags and today, we're on his Xbox yet again playing our Survival Let's Play. What was our previous goal and our current goal?" I ask him.

"Our previous goal was to get to the Nether and to start a farm for mushrooms and Nether warts, which was completed. Our current goal is to make diamond armor still. Let's go into the mines and try to find some diamonds." Preston says. We equip ourselves with iron armor and pickaxes. After splitting up in the cave, I find lava. After gathering redstone, lapis, and gold, I still search for diamonds.

"Any diamonds?" I ask him.

"Nope. I see you haven't found any either." He remarks. I nod, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He laughs and shoves me over playfully. The thing about our friendship is that I trust Preston with everything and he trusts me with everything. I trust Preston with anything and even my life. That's why I call him when Rob tries to break in. Even if Mitch is closer, I still call Preston.

Then I see something shining in the distance. I slap his arm as I rush towards the diamonds. He swats my hand away as I continue to slap him. I mine the diamonds and smile widely.

"Sucks Preston. Who's the better miner? I am." I boast. He mines some diamonds too. Together, we mined 9 diamonds. But we each saved up 10 from previous mining trips. So technically, I have 15 diamonds, where he has 14.

"Let's search for another minute then we'll go to the surface." He tells me. I nod and I end up finding another 2 diamonds. Preston finds 3 and ties our diamond count of 17. We need about 7 more for full diamond armor. 9 if we want a diamond sword with it.

We go to the surface and enter our wooden house. It's pretty large and designed by me to look really cool. It's two floors and we both have bedrooms on the second floor. It's awesome and designed to look like a legit house, complete with a living room of dyed wool, a working redstone shower in a bathroom, and a kitchen. We have a Nether room and a storage room.

"Should we make some armor?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Let's wait until we get the other diamonds. Then we'll get a pretty boss episode in. Wanna just make an enchanting table?" He asks me.

"And waste our diamonds? Are you crazy or something?" I ask him.

"Well, I think we're going to end this episode here. Subscribe for more and life if you want more of dis. Bye." Preston says and stops recording.

* * *

**Short little chapter. But I needed to update. **

**I PROMISE TO DEVOTE MOST OF MY TIME TO FINISHING ALL UNFINISHED STORIES ONCE ALL OF THE CRAZINESS OF MY PROJECTS AND NOW MIDTERMS GO AWAY! **

**~LilKinny**


	4. Random Sounds?

Deep breath.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Deep breath.

Scream.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

No.


	5. MY LAPTOP KEEPS LOSING WIFI HALP

**Hai doods! I'm not dead! Sorry for no updates in like a month... I've honestly had the craziest schedule. Tomorrow I have an orthodontist appointment and you know what that means... Braces. Tomorrow's only a consultation but still. Ugh. **

**I've also had so many projects due last week and my laptop rebelled against me. It wouldn't save documents, it would lose wifi once I tried posting chapters, and the copy-and-paste method vanished. I told my parents and they told me wait until my birthday. THAT'S IN NOVEMBER. IT'S JANUARY. **

**So without further delay... I bring you 'All Because of Ivory' CHAPTER 5!**

_Ivory's POV_

"No!" I scream as he walks away from me and my group of friends. He's actually going through with this. None of us thought he would actually move, but he is. Mitch is moving to Los Angeles with his friends today. Mitch turns around and frowns once he's sees that I'm pouting. Tears are welling in my eyes as he turns.

"Ivy, it's for the best." He says.

"For the best? You're leaving your childhood best friend in Canada so you can move to the United States with a group of your friends? Mitch, I would never do that to you. Never!" I argue. I don't care that I'm making a scene in the middle of the airport. I'm losing my best friend.

"Ivy, I know you don't care about me!" He shouts. I stop, staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" I whisper. Tears are raining down my cheeks as I try to process what he said. I don't care about him?

"You obviously don't care about me. You ignore me daily and you're obviously faking those tears so stop with them." He says.

"You basically described yourself. You shut me out for this group of friends! Team Enchanted or something!" I say.

"It's Team Crafted. Obviously, if you really cared about me then you would know that!" He argues.

"How should I know? You never speak about YouTube around me and we never record any videos together!" I say. Team Crafted stands respectively away. But I see Jerome trying to listen and Adam is slightly closer to us.

"You never ask!" He fires back.

"I always ask Mitch and you can't even deny it! So if you think that playing the innocent card will work, it won't." I hiss.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" He says and storms off towards his group of friends.

"Mitch!" Mat calls out.

"I don't want anything to do with you guys!" He yells at us and the group shuffles away from us. I collapse into Preston's arms and I let my tears go free.

**NO! STOP IT LAPTOP! MY LAPTOP IS CREEPING ME OUT SINCE IT'S LOSING WIFI LIKE CRAZY AND THE WIFI IS GETTING WEAKER AND STRONGER BY THE SECOND. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISED THIS AND IT'S GOING UP TONIGHT.**

**BEFORE IT SHUTS OFF, I WANNA SAY SORRY FOR NO UPDATES AND I HOPE YOU HAVE BETTER LAPTOPS AND COMPUTERS THAN MINE!**

**~LilKinny**


	6. Notice (Sorry)

**Hai doods. So I'm gonna stop this story just because I feel like I haven't updated this story in like a month. **

**I'm gonna start working on abandoned stories like my HG stories and I'll get back to you guys.**

**But what do you guys want to see? Any ideas because I want to see what you want on my account. Welp, I gotta go since I finished my do now.**

**~ LilKinny**


End file.
